Roces pequeños y grandes
by ZoroRoronoaForever
Summary: Mi primer lemon ZoRo. Pasen y lean! :)
1. Chapter 1

**MI PRIMER LEMON ZoRo (no es un one shot, será de tres o cuatro caps asé que el lemon no tiene por que estar en el primer cap)**

**ESPERO QUE GUSTE LA LECTURA!**

**One Piece no me pertenece, si lo fuera sería un anime de romance, con la aventura claro:)**

* * *

Robin leía en la parte trasera del Merry, era una mañana tranquila y ella fue la primera en despertar. De pronto escuchó la escotilla del cuarto de los chicos abrirse, Sanji fue el segundo en despertar y no tardó nada en darse cuenta de que su florecilla morena se encontraba en cubierta. Así que cuando la vio salió en su busca haciendo su típico baile con forma de remolino.

-Bueno días mi Robin-chwannnn!

Dijo de forma melosa con corazones en los ojos.

-Buenos días cocinero-san

Sanji al ver la hermosa sonrisa mañanera de su bella compañera salio bailando hacia la cocina fantaseando:"¡está loquita por mi, no hay duda!

-Fufufu

Rió la arqueóloga al comportamiento del cocinero. Otra vez la escotilla se escuchó abrirse dejando verse al capitán.

-Hola, Robin! Dormiste bien?

-Si, claro capitán-san

De repente las tripas del moreno rugieron salvajemente y este puso cara de disgusto así que despidiéndose de Robin, se dirigió a la cocina exclamando:

-¡SANJIIIIIIIIII, MESHIIIIIIIIII!

Esta vez no fue la escotilla la que se abrió sino la puerta del camarote que la arqueóloga compartía con Nami.

-Maldito idiota, ya me despertó tan temprano

Dijo esta angustiada.

-Fufufu, buenos días navegante-san

-Eh? Ah buenos días, Robin

Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

Y así los demás fueron despertando y saludando a Robin uno por uno. El último en despertar, obligado por Nami, fue Zoro.

-Mnnpfff, maldita bruja del demonio

-¡¿QUÉ LE DIJISTE A MI Nami-swannn, MARIMO DE MIERDA!?

-¡Solo dije la verdad, o sea lo que es! ¡Y NO ME LLAMES MARIMO, COCINITAS!

-¡PERO QUEREIS CALLAROS DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

Y con esto Nami les dio un capón cada uno.

-Y Zoro, por insultarme me debes cien mil berrys más

Dijo Nami con signos berry en los ojos

-Maldita bruja

Refunfuñó el espadachín.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando ver a la arqueóloga.

-Buenos días, de nuevo, a todos.

-**Buenos días, Robin**

Respondieron todos a la vez.

Robin se sentó al lado de Chopper, y Zoro que se había levantado cuando peleaba con Sanji no le quedó más remedio que sentarse al lado de ella ya que no había más sitios libres.

Cuando se sentó Sanji sirvió la comida, primero a sus chicas y después a los _perros_, como el les decía.

A Robin se le calló el tenedor debido a que Chopper hizo un movimiento brusco, haciendo que el dicho tenedor se precipitara al suelo.

-Perdona, Robin

-No te disculpes, no pasa nada, ahora lo recojo

Robin se agachó a coger el tenedor que calló muy cerca de la pierna izquierda de Zoro y esta quería divertirse un ó el tenedor y con el, le pinchó en el gemelo, haciendo que este soltara un gritó.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y COMO DIJE ESTE SERÁ MI PRIMER LEMON**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME Y DEJADME REVIEWS QUE O HAY OXÍGENO!**

**(los reviews me dan el aire para respirar:P)**

**BESOS:)**


	2. PENSANDO EN LA VENGANZA

**MINNAA! GOMMEN NEE POR LA ESPERA! **

**Mi pc se echo a perder y no podía escribir...siento haberles echo esperar nakamas gommen ne**

**Bueno ahora sin más bla bla... EL SEGUNDO CAP.! ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

-IIIAAAHHHH!- el grito que pegó hizo que todos se levantaran de golpe, excepto Robin que volvía a su asiento después de hacer su _travesura._

-QUE OCURRE ZORO!- preguntó Nami en guardia sacando su Clima Tac

Zoro, el pobre estaba todo sonrojado, igual por la furia que por verguenza. De pronto y de un rápido movimiento volteó la cabeza y miró a Robin tranquilamente comiendo de su plato.

-Ocurre algo espadachín-san?- Robin bajó su tenedor y miró al espadachín con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Todos miraron a la pareja con incredulidad y se volvieron a sentar curiosos por saber que pasaba y donde llevaría esta _confrontación _¿amistosa?

-Eso digo yo...que demonios te pasa!- Zoro se levantó y dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa, haciendo que Sanji, Usuf y Franky protestaran.

-A mi? absolutamente nada espadachín-san- poco le convencía con esa sonrisa en su rostro. -a ti te pasa algo?

Solo se ganó como repuesta un gruñido y que se volviera a sentar con cara de cabreo. ~me las pagaras...Robin~ susurró sin que nadie, ni siquiera Robin se diera cuenta.

Pero de lo que si se dieron cuenta fue de la diabólica sonrisa y su aura negra.

-Z...zoro da miedo- Chopper corrió lejos escondiéndose detrás de las piernas de Sanji.

Y la comida prosiguió así, muy incómoda, excepto para Robin que se divertía de lo lindo.

_DESPUÉS DE LA COMIDA_

Era la hora de la siesta y Zoro no se quitaba de la cabeza ese acto por parte de la arqueóloga. Y se puso a planear una pequeña venganza.

~A ver Zoro piensa, ¿que debilidades puede tener? mm, la verdad es algo difícil ya que nunca hablamos. Ya sé! Zoro tienes que conocerla antes, que te cuente todos sus secretos debilidades y esas chorradas de chicas... si eso aré~

Se levantó y se dirigió a la parte trasera del Sunny y de camino cogió de la cocina unas botellas de biru sonriendo malvadamente.

-Preparate para mi venganza...Robin- susurraba mientras entraba en su campo de visión, Robin con un bikini y pareo en su tumbona leyendo uno de sus libros. Haciéndolo sonreir mas amplio

* * *

**Y QUE LES PARECIÓ? BUENO, MALO, PENOSO, YA DIRECTAMENTE DA ASCO? Yo pensaria eso jeje**

**Y bueno e de decir que no se si pegaría poner el lemmon en el siguiente cap. ~la venganza de Zoro~ que opinan? tiene ganas de un lemmon malisimo de una principiante? jejej**

**AAHH! y se me olvidó decir que lo que está puesto entre ~...~ son los pensamientos de Zoro**

**BYYE! NAKAMAS NOS LEEMOS!**

**BESOS:)**


End file.
